


Love, Sourwolf

by CoronaCrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Allison Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, Phone Calls & Telephones, Scott is a Good Friend, Separation Anxiety, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stilinski Family Feels, Texting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: Narrated through text messages and phone calls, John goes through the process of discovering his son's older boyfriend, the existence of werewolves, and what exactly this means for his son's own safety.





	Love, Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe my absolute embarrassment when I realized that, in the middle of editing this story and then taking a break, I accidentally uploaded this story before I finished. The only reason I noticed before I came back to it was because my email notified me of a comment on this story. If you're coming back after reading this story before I deleted the old version, you'll find a much better and polished story line. Sorry to anyone to read the previous horrendous format in advance.

** Love, Sourwolf**

_Hey, we still on for date night?_

_Called Scott, he said he'd cover for you._

_How many times have I told you to stop  
it with the aphrodisiac?_

_Sorry Mica, that was meant for Erica and_  
_ Boyd_. _I_ _swear,_ _they're_ _up_ _to_ _HERE_ _with_  
_ my_ _patience_.

_This is John Stilinski, Stiles' father._

_Who is this?_

_Nice try, Stiles, but I'm not falling for that  
one again. _

_Once was enough._

_The second time was a little frightening _  
_ considering_ _you_ _sent_ _me_ _a_ “_selfie"_ _of_ _your_  
_ dad_.

_Scott will pick you up and he'll drop you _  
_ off_ _at_ _my_ _place_. _We'll_ _head_ _off_ _from_ _there,_  
_ okay?_

_Hello?_

_Sorry, Sourwolf, I won't be able to make it._

_What's up? Something happen?  
_

_Dude, that was ACTUALLY my dad._

_He saw my phone ring while i was showering  
and now he's pissed_

_He's actually sittin__g next to me while I tell you  
__this, he says he's taking my phone because I_  
_won't come clean_

_Wait, you're serious about this?_

_You bet your ass I'm serious about this. Stiles  
has let slip that you're an adult male, several  
__years his senior. This makes you Derek Hale,_  
_doesn't it?_

_I'm sorry we kept it a secret from you, sir, but  
we knew you'd act like this._

_Like what?_

_Protective_

_Angry_

_Maybe even a little betrayed?_

_But I assure you that I have Stiles' best_  
_interests at heart. I never force him into_  
_ anything he doesn't want, and what he does,_  
_ and what he doesn't want he makes very_  
_ clear. _

_And despite what you might seem to think, it's_   
_ not a physical relationship. The both of us_   
_ made that VERY clear when we started seeing_   
_ each other._

_Exactly how long has this been going on?_

_Maybe about two months next week._

_"Maybe about?" What the hell does that  
mean?_

_We'd been, I guess the word would be,_  
_"skirting" around each other. Stiles helped me_  
_ with a personal problem I'd been dealing with_  
_ for a while and he helped me come around to_  
_ it. I think that's when we started seeing each_  
_ other as more than "begrudging_  
_ acquaintances."_

_Sheriff?_

_You still there?_

_I swear to god, if you've done it again, Stiles,  
we are over_

_I cannot handle this mental peer pressure!_

_It's still John. I'm thinking._

_Okay, I've made a decision._

_And?_

_If - and I reiterate, IF - and until I say_  
_otherwise, you and Stiles are not allowed to_  
_ see each other in a personal environment. If_  
_ any emergency comes up between the two of_  
_ you, I will be notified about it. I know Stiles is_  
_ keeping something else from me, and your_  
_ relationship stems from it, doesn't it?_

_We've come to rely on each other because of  
it, yes._

_I'm not even gonna ask what the hell that  
means._

_My point is, I'm gonna look into this in an  
__unbiased point of view, and if I don't like what_  
_I find out, I will arrest you for attempted_  
_ statutory rape._

_That's not actually a thing, Stiles did research  
on the matter before we officially got together._

_Shit, that was a terrible thing to send_

_AM I UNDERSTOOD?_

_Absolutely. I hope you'll see where  
we're coming from, Sheriff._

_We'll see._

_There's also the matter that you know the  
nickname that only Claudia called him._

_I know the story. The nickname was branded_  
_hers and no one, not even Scott or you were_  
_ allowed to call him that._

_There is an explanation for why Stiles allows  
me to call him that so easily, but_

_It's a bit of a complicated answer. I'm not sure  
if I can explain it now._

_Fine._

_But you WILL talk to me about this before I_  
_make my decision, alright? Absolutely zero_  
_ contact with Stiles until then._

_Yes, sir._

_Good. I'll be keeping Stiles' phone, so don't   
message him again. _

_Have a good evening, Hale._

_I was going to, but my date had to cancel  
tonight._

_Sorry, that was passive-aggressive of me._

_Good night, Hale.  
_Read at 7:50 PM

* * *

**Derek Hale**

_This is the Sheriff. I got your number from_  
_Stiles' phone. I want you to come over and_  
_ explain a few things in person while he's in_  
_ school._

_I'm sure you know where we live._  
Read at 9:34 AM

_Of course, sir._

* * *

**Scotty**

_Dude, you doing fine? looked like you were  
ready to bail during Bio_

_I'm not sure how much longer I can handle  
this, Scott._

_It's been days! Derek says that a werewolf_  
_needs regular contact with their mate for_  
_ safety and sanity, I haven't seen Derek since_  
_ before! He figured out Derek had been_  
_ climbing in through my window and bolted it_  
_ shut. He's more or less quarantined me to the_  
_ house except for school. _

_How was the faerie attack yesterday?_

_We got through it, but the spell Deaton_  
_provided would've worked better with more_  
_ people. _

_We've been managing, at least until you come  
back._

_I'm sorry_

_Don't worry, it's not your fault. We'll be fine,_  
_and next thing you know, you'll be bothering_  
_ Derek for his general grumpiness all over_  
_ again._

_Where do you think the nickname came from?_

_I'm just sorry I can't help anymore. Just  
passing messages along isn't enough, is it? _

_Though Allison did have a pretty good idea._

_?_

_What if I give Allison a call on my phone, but_  
_let you and Derek talk for a while? We call_  
_ each other almost all the time, so our call_  
_ history won't tip anyone off, and you and_  
_ Wolfie get to talk about your shit!_

_FUCK THATS BRILLIANT_

_I could kiss Allison for this!_

_And you!_

_After what happened in eight grade, what the  
hell makes you think I'll let you kiss me again?_

_Kissing was your idea!_

_You bit my lip!_

_I apologized, didn't I? On the bright side, we  
now know that you're straight and I'm bi_

_What a day for revelations _

🙄

😘  
Read at 2:12 PM

  
_ Please don’t_

* * *

_“Do you honestly think me an idiot, Stiles?”_

_“Whoa, what? Dad, what are you talking about?”_

_“What makes you think I would trust you about anything anymore, considering what you’ve kept from me about Derek? And then I find out you’ve been secretly chatting with him through Scott and Allison after I specifically told you to stay away from him?”_

_“What?! How do you even know about–“_

_“I’m looking through your messages, Stiles! Of course I am! You think I wouldn’t when I gave you back your phone to make sure you wouldn’t talk with... with that man?”_

_“‘That man’ has a name, and his name is Derek! He cares about me! He wouldn’t hurt me!”_

_“He’s dangerous, Stiles! He told me himself that he’s in caught in the middle of something and you’ve gotten yourself hurt because of it! What else have you kept from me? Werewolves and fairies?”_

_“But... Dad, I–“_

_“Enough, Stiles! I’m coming home right now and you better stay put or I swear to god I’ll hunt that Hale boy down and throw his ass in jail! STAY. PUT.”_

_“...okay, Dad.”_

* * *

**Mica**

_My dad knows._

_Mica? I thought you weren’t allowed to text  
me. _

_Knows what?_

_About werewolves. _

_Us being mates. _

_Scott and Lydia and the others. _

_All that jazz._

👐

_Those jazz hands don’t even feel exciting. Are  
you okay?_

_No. My dad came in after going through my_  
_messages at work using some screening or_  
_ whatever, seeing the conversation Scott and I_  
_ had about using his and Ally’s phones so we_  
_ could talk._

_Oh. What happened after?_

_He called me and said to stay home so we can_  
_talk about it. He also caught the message of_  
_ me mentioning werewolves and faeries. He_  
_ shouted at me, demanding for answers that I_  
_ didn’t want to give. I know he was worried_  
_ about me, but I think that anger evolved into_  
_ something more if it made him so angry that_  
_ he yelled like that._

_The last time he yelled at me was after Mom_   
_ died, before he finally quit drinking. He felt so_   
_ bad after that, it was like that moment in time_   
_ all over again._

_What happened to him?_

_Fear. _

_He was scared he’d lose you, the last thing he  
has left in this world. _

_He only stopped drinking for you. If you_  
_weren’t around, or if something happened_  
_ during our pack adventures, he’d probably_  
_ start again._

_Except this time, there wouldn’t be anyone to  
anchor him anymore._

_Yeah. _

_Where is he now?_

_He left the house. Don’t know where._

_After I told him everything, he just stayed  
silent and left. Told __me to stay inside and_  
_that he’d be back soon after he thought about_  
_ it._

_Wouldn’t he be able to see these messages  
now?_

_No, those take a little while. It’s the only  
reason we got away with it when we did._

_Hey, Der?_

_Yeah, Mica?_

_I love you_

_I love you too._  
Read 12:02 AM

* * *

_“Dad?”_

_“Oh, god, Stiles. I’m so... I’m so sorry...”_

_“Dad? What are you apologizing for?”_

_“For last night, for shouting. I didn’t... I don’t want to scare you, son. But I did. Just like when you were a kid, I scared you. You... you were scared of me. Seeing that face of yours, how you reacted, it made me realize what a shitty parent I’ve been all this time.”_

_“No, Dad, that’s not–“_

_“Stiles, please. Let me talk.”_

_“O-Okay.”_

_“I... I went to your mother’s grave last night.”_

_“...”_

_“I told her about all of this. You and Derek, the whole supernatural shit that that’s been going on. I kept asking myself what if, what if I was never there, what if I couldn’t make it, what if I did better. And you know what I realized?”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m not there. Sure, I show up home after work, but I’m never spending time with you, like a father should. You say you kept all this to protect me from it, but it shouldn’t be a child’s job to protect their father from harm.”_

_“I’m not a child anymore, Dad.”_

_“No, you’re not. And that’s the problem. We’ve spent so little time together that... I never got to see you grow up. And that’s on me. You're older, you’re wiser, you’re braver, and I never got to see any of it because of my job. I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t trust me with this, I’m sorry you felt like you had to hide who you are. I’m sorry for everything, Mica.”_

_“I... I’m sorry, too.”_

_“Um, I talked to Derek this morning. About the whole mates thing.”_

_“And? Did you reach your verdict?”_

_“Yeah, I did. Obviously, the age difference would be off-putting for anyone. But I can see that Derek cares a lot about you. He talks about you like you’re this divine being, and you protected him with your words like he was worth everything. And I suppose, to the both of you, you are.”_

_“So...?”_

_“So... you two can keep seeing each other.”_

_“Oh, my god! Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much!”_

_“I have conditions, of course!”_

_“Yes, yeah, whatever! Anything!”_

_“First, you TELL me when you’re going out with Derek. If it’s a supernatural thing, I’ll keep an eye on stuff on my side of things. Second, you keep any touching to a minimum as possible until you’re at least eighteen, alright? Go at it like rabbits then, for all I care, as long as I don’t see or hear it._

_“Oh, gross. You’re gross. You’re disgusting, Dad.”_

_“I aim to please. Look, there’s another thing I wanna tell you._

_“Yeah?”_

_“School’s almost out for summer, yeah? Well, how about when it does, you and I head to San Diego to see the zoo, just like we did with Mom all those years ago?”_

_“Wha– You’re serious?”_

_“Yes. We should really spend time together, Stiles. Invite some of your friends, if you want, those in... in your pack, yeah?”_

_“That’s the right word, pack. Um, even... even Derek?”_

_“I still have to think about it, but it’s not off the table yet.”_

_“Okay. Um, where are you, anyway? You didn’t come home at all last night.”_

_“Sorry, kid. After I went to see your mom, I headed to the station to fill out my paperwork for the days off. I’d say two weeks is good until Beacon Hills needs us, yeah?”_

_“Two weeks is great, Dad. I love you.”_

_“Love you too, son.”_

* * *

**Love, Sourwolf**

_Tonight’s good? For sure this time?_

_Yeah, as long as I get home by 9_

_That only gives us an hour._

_Make it fast and hard, Sourwolf, try to make  
me cum untouched_

_Challenge accepted._

_Wait, is your dad still going through your  
messages?_

_Shit you’re right, he still might. How about I_  
_just delete the past few messages just to be_  
_ safe?_

_Good idea. See you tonight._

😉🥰😜  
Read 5:07


End file.
